you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Light Novel Volume 11/@comment-171.96.187.145-20190607152430/@comment-171.96.189.60-20190618181307
Ayanokouji thought that how large is his shadow in Sakayanagi mind. But a voice came from Tsukishiro behind them saying Ayanokouji was cruel guy. Ayanokouji pretended nothing happened but Sakayanagi asked for reason. Tsukishiro continued that he actually gave his all against her and lost, but the process of fighting was different. Sakayanagi, right away, knew that C-class tower's PC was rigged. Ayakokouji confirmed that the decisive move delayed more than other move submitted. Tsukishiro explained that the move was really strong and Ayanokouji might win. Even with their high performance PC, it took long time to make another wrong move that seem to be strong but would eventually lost. He further explained the reason Ayanokouji did not tell B-D teacher. Because he does not want to explain reason why substitute principle tried so hard sabotaging him. Sakayanagi said that this is not acceptable and he will pay one day. Tsukishiro listened and laughed it out like looking a kid threw trantum after losing. Sakayanagi stood still for a short while and asked Ayanokouji whether he could give her some time and continued what they left in the test room. He accepted, since there was no rule saying tower need to go back to classroom. Moreover, he felt that if he ignores this request of her, some part of her will surely be broken... and so will he. Sakayanagi suggested a corner in library where he never know the chess board laying there. He felt that due to the last test day, the atmosphere is calm like the library was isolated. Sakayanagi told Ayanokouji to show her the move he would play. ..... Since it was the end game, the moves after that did not take long time and the real direct battle ended with Sakayanagi declared her loss. Regardless of losing, Sakayanagi seemed refreshed. Ayanokouji asked about her feeling which she confirmed that she only wants to know that which one of them is above and which one is below, then asking him back that or else would he like her to be the kind that indulge in winning? He denied and asked whether her wish was granted or not. She said that they are equal and the chance is now 50:50, in which he agreed. Ayanokouji, however, said that their fight is not totally equal, since he have more thinking time outside test room, furthermore, the board was set up by Horikita and Hashimoto in which he had upper hand. Sakayanagi agreed on the perspective, but on the order hand, she said that means Ayanokouji is better teacher that be able to train Horikita to reach that level. She added that, however, his longer experience actually may also be a factor. By that, he realized that Sakayanagi was watching him in the White Room. She said she admired him crushing opponents from the bottom of her heart, and that is the reason she start playing chess for the fateful day. They walked back to dorm. On the road, there is no people except the two. Sakayanagi apologized for her slow pace of walking. Ayanokouji said he does not mind, while thought to himself that for this time it might be thankful instead. They asked each other what they would do afterward. Ayanokouji said he might do something about Tsukishiro. Sakayanagi planned to play with whom she think interesting; may be Katsuragi, Ichinose, or Ryuuen if he come back to the stage. She stopped and became silent for a short while then apologized that she lied one thing to him. The true reason she choose to fight him by tower battle not 1-1 chess player was not her consideration of his feeling trying not to come out in front stage. She just wants to be with him in the same place and same atmosphere even only for a bit longer of time, so the tower battle was her sole option. She raised her right hand to him. Implying the hand shaking, Ayanokouji responded. Sakayanagi, however, put her left hand on top; she said she wants to tell him that by touching each other, one can feel warmness of others, which is really important. He asked for meaning, but she replied that it was a message from her that comes late. They continued walking. Sakayanagi started another topic talking about fun story of a boy in her class. It was pointless daily life talk like one from an old friend never met for long time. End.